La trâce d'une âme
by Malika Jinxx
Summary: Luinil, jeune fille, va progressivement sombrer dans la folie tout en restant lucide ... à cause d'une ombre dans sa vie ...          Cette nouvelle a remporté le 1er prix du concours d'écriture du lycée Val de Seine 2009/2010, j'aimerai votre avis


**La trace d'une âme.**

J'ai souvent ouvert les yeux, mais maintenant, c'est son tour. Elle eut le plaisir de voir les bandages, sur mes poignets, mais aussi sur les sangles qui la retenait prisonnière. La seule façon de se libérer était d'appeler, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre de temps. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait qu'à sortir. Le seul problème; c'est que c'était moi qui prenais toutes les sanctions du personnel.

Son appel de délivrance retentit dans tous les locaux. Par la suite, des personnes de service entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Que se passe t-il mademoiselle ? demanda une des femmes présentes.

- Je voudrais bien que vous me libériez de mes liens, j'ai une envie pressente, et très faim.

- Vous ne vous enfuirez pas cette fois ?

- Pourquoi sortirai-je ? Et comment ferai-je dans un lieu aussi clos ? rétorqua t-elle.

La femme la détacha et la jeune personne se dirigea en courant vers les cabinets et s'y enferma à double tours. Une fois terminée, elle sortit, escortée par la troupe de gardiens, jusqu'au réfectoire. Comme d'habitude, la nourriture du matin laissa à désirer, enfin comme le reste du temps. Il faut dire que dans ce genre de lieu, il n'y a pas grand luxe, mais bon vu le prix que ses parents payent, ils auraient pu faire un effort.

- Puis-je sortir me promener dans le parc ? S'il vous plaît, demanda t-elle, avec son visage le plus enfantin et innocent, qu'elle puisse avoir.

- Bien sûr, tant que tu ne pars pas.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

«Enfin mon moment de liberté, sans elle et sans les fous qui me surveillent. Je ne pourrai rien tenter aujourd'hui, sinon nous allons nous retrouver dans cette cellule de blanc, inconfortable. Dire que tu ne peux même pas en profiter ma chère. Arrives-tu, as sentir la vie qui se trouve ici. Cette vie que je détruirai après toi. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper très longtemps, même si tu te caches en moi, trop profondément sans que je puisse te dénicher.» pensa t-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur l'herbe bordée de rosée.

Pendant son moment de répit, j'en profitais pour reprendre le contrôle du corps qui m'appartenait.

- Non que fais-tu ? Arrête ! cria t-elle.

- Je … reprends ce … qui est à moi, articulais-je.

Je repris mon corps et la renvoya dans le fin fond de mon esprit. Je me dirigeais en courant vers la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où je peux être tranquille, dans ce lieu maudit. Entre les étagères, je commençais mon journal, qui, relatait ce qui m'était arrivée pendant cette période de ma vie.

«Mon histoire peut vous paraître tordue, étrange ou complètement folle, mais, c'est ce qui m'est arrivée est la vérité. Vous pouvez douter, mais lisez quand même. En temps qu'adolescente, j'ai eu des problèmes et certains m'ont tellement perturbée que je me suis mutilée. Vous pensez ce que vous voulez, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Durant plus de deux ans, j'ai cherché un équilibre, qui me permettrait de vivre normalement, sans avoir besoin d'exprimer ma souffrance par le sang.

Lorsque j'ai trouvé cet équilibre tant espéré, je ne pouvais qu'exprimer ma joie et mon bonheur, ce qui ne dura que quelques années.

Durant mes vacances d'été, dans l'année de mes seize ans, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation. Un froid tournait autour de moi, un froid immatériel, qui m'entourait de ses bras. Je vécue avec ce sentiment pendant deux mois sans savoir à quoi cela correspondait. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, sauf lorsque ce froid se mit à me parler.

- Tu es mienne maintenant, je ne quitterai plus, me dit une voix

Je lui ai demandé de s'identifier. Pour réponse, je n'ai eu qu'un mot «Ton veilleur». Durant des mois il a vécu à mes côtés, me caressant, et même me massant. Seulement, aucune apparition, aucune parole, rien que des gestes. Tous les soirs, je lui parlais, sans réponse. Puis un jour il m'a demandée, s'il pouvait entrer en moi, rien qu'une fois. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, lui qui m'avait soutenue. J'ai donc laissé couler mon sang d'une entaille, et l'ai accepté. À cet instant, je le sentis pénétrer en moi, il coulait dans mes veines, il voyait ce que je voyais. Il était moi et j'étais lui. Lorsqu'il me sentit perdre pied, il s'extirpa de moi, et me remercia. Depuis ce fameux soir, je ne l'ai pas revu. Mais je le sentis parfois, il entrait en moi sans que je l'ai autorisé, il me manipulait. Ce cauchemar, n'a fait qu'en provoquer d'autres.

Chaque jour, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête, il me touchait, mais je ne voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me laisse seule. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il me pourchassait dans la vie et dans mes songes. Je devenais folle, j'avais des crises d'angoisse, je criais, pleurais sans raison. Mes parents m'ont emmenée chez un psychologue qui ne pouvait pas expliquer mon comportement. Nous en avons consulté trois, mais ce fut le dernier qui paya le prix fort.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé de son cabinet alors qu'il me parlait. Je ne pouvais pas raconter qu'une espèce de fantôme me manipulait. Il ne comprendrait pas. C'est alors que le ton de ma voix changea, puis la couleur de mes yeux, qui passa d'un bleu océan à un noir de jais. Il s'en inquiéta, et voulut me calmer. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas moi, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne fonça sur le médecin et passa à travers la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour elle, des policiers l'interceptèrent, ce qui la mit en colère. Sa haine était telle que je ne pouvais pas la contrôler. Moi rejetée par mon propre corps. Une fois derrière les barreaux, je repris conscience et elle se faufila dans mon esprit pour s'y réfugier.

Depuis ce jour, je suis ici, dans un hôpital psychiatrique non loin de Reims. Mes parents ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis devenue comme cela. Moi leur fille si sage et silencieuse. Est-ce ce silence qui m'a tuée ? J'aurais dû en parler mais à qui ? Cependant, d'après les médecins je serais schizophrène. Depuis mes problèmes, je me mutilais, ce qui me valut quelques cicatrices physiques sur ma peau blanche et un dossier de dépressive. Mais ce veilleur, que j'ai accepté, m'a laissée sa trace et un gros dossier de schizophrène. Tout pour un bon palmarès de fou, dans un asile où l'on a peur de sa propre personnalité.

Maintenant, voilà ma vie, à moi Luinil, dix-huit ans. Une vie remplie de souffrances et de cicatrices, qu'elles soient physiques, en laissant des traces, ou mentales, comme ce monstre qui m'habite et qui me tue. Ce fantôme a laissé sa marque en moi et elle me consomme à petit feu.

Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps car mon double moi, Firiel, me possède de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne pense qu'à me tuer, pour me contrôler et détruire le monde qui l'entoure. À l'hôpital, mon cas n'a fait que se dégrader. Au lieu de m'en sortir seule, elle m'enfonce. Je ne peux échapper à un monstre qui porte pour nom: femme mortelle.

Si un jour vous lisez ces mots c'est que nous n'existons plus. Mes dernières paroles seront pour ma famille. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit. Si seulement je n'avais pas accepté ce Veilleur. Mais, je vous en conjure, ne vous sentez pas coupable de mon état. Maintenant je vais bien et dîtes-vous que je suis heureuse. Plus aucune douleur, plus de marques, plus de tourments. Je vous aimais, je vous aime et je vous aimerai toujours. Je vous en prie, ne m'oubliez pas».

L'étoile à la lumière bleue s'est éteinte pour pouvoir vivre libre. Lorsque les parents de la jeune fille ont appris sa mort, ils ont lus son bout de journal et ont pleuré. Ils ont, pour autant respecté les derniers vœux de la fille qu'ils aimaient tant, et ne l'ont jamais oubliée.

L'histoire de Luinil ainsi que son souvenir ne s'éteindront jamais, car elle a vécu une aventure qui mérite attention. Il y a aussi un attachement qui se créé, pour une personne qui a vécu un enfer, puis qui s'est éteint, dans une jeunesse contrôlée par une autre âme.


End file.
